Baby Just Say Yes!
by Hamster157
Summary: a ScoRose fic on their life and relationship. Inspired by 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. I suck at summaries but I really like this, so please R&R!


Hello, loves! This is my first serious story. I got the idea listening to my playlist and when Taylor Swift. I hope you like it!

-Cat

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_Close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on the back of me is summer air_

I met you when we were young. We were only 11 starting our first year at Hogwarts. I remember the first time I ever saw you it was just going from summer to fall so I could feel the end of summer breeze. We were on platform nine and three quarters waiting for the Hogwarts express. You and your father walked in after me and my rather large family. My uncle Harry nodded politely at your father and he returned the favor but my father still had feelings of malice towards your father and the rest of your family. My father told me to beat you in every subject and I never backed down from a challenge, so of course I accepted. He also told me to stay away from you and even as a daddy's girl I didn't listen. You became friends with Albus right after sorting as you were both sorted into Slytherin. Albus was my best friend since we were in diapers so I accepted you as a friend also. All of us had great times through our years at Hogwarts and we quarreled all the time but that never hurt our friendship somehow it made it stronger.

_See the lights See the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello _

I had a crush on you since third year but hid it from you. I started to get nervous around you but you didn't see it. You never knew how much I loved it when you hugged me after I won a quidditch match or when you comforted me when I was upset or the other girls were mean to me which happened often. I wasn't very popular like you. I remember how excited I got when you asked me to the Yule ball in fifth year. I went to Hogsmead with Lily and Victoire to get a dress as soon as possible. It was emerald green because it Victoire said it looks nice with my hair. It was princess style gown with gems gathering the ruching from the skirt at my waist. I spent three and a half hours getting my make-up and hair done by Victoire who had come here with permission from Professor McGonagall to help me get ready. She used a muggle contraption called a curling iron to make my curls looks larger and shinier and pinned them to the side with a jeweled hairpin to match the jewels on my dress. When I seen myself in the mirror for the first time I felt beautiful and hoped you would think so too. You and Al were meeting me and Emily at the ball because you had been asked by Professor McGonagall to help get the Great Hall ready. Me and Emily walked to the Great Hall and I was awestruck by all the lights and people dancing and partying and all the different colors and designs of the ball gowns. I seen you walking through the crowd to get to me and all you could say was wow then a hello and we had a lot of fun. We danced and talked to everyone it felt like a fairytale.

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_And I was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go_

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes_

The summer after seventh year you came to the Potter-Weasley mansion to visit me and Al for two weeks. My father still didn't like you know matter how much all of us Potter-Weasley kids and Uncle Harry tried to convince him you weren't like your grandfather and how your father used to be but he wouldn't listen. We got closer that first week and I was so sure you were going to ask me out. You liked art and decided to go out to the lake to draw for awhile because me and Al were going to play quidditch with the rest of the gang. I seen my father walk out to the lake while you were still there so I decided to eavesdrop. He told you that you were getting to close to his little girl and to stay away from her because you were just like your father. I felt so much sorrow for you at that moment because you looked like you were about to cry. You avoided me the rest of the day at the mansion and I knew you could see how much it hurt me. That night you were about to leave when you found me crying on the stairs and you tried to comfort me the same way the made my heart flutter in third year. I begged you not to go because my father was just a prick. You told me you really liked me and the reason my father wanted you gone is because your picture was of me not the lake or the trees. I was touched and told you how much I liked you too. I told you to take me with you but we both new that was a stupid idea so we decided to meet in the garden near the lake every night. We knew they could never know about us and I told you how it reminded me of the muggle love story I read Romeo and Juliet minus the dying in the end. You laughed and I was just happy you said yes.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause were dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes escape this town for a little while_

_Oh oh cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go_

We snuck out and met in that garden every night of summer. We would talk quietly because if anyone ever found us we would be dead. Every night we would talk about so many things but no matter what we talked about it always made my night. After two weeks you asked me to be your girlfriend and I accepted. We shared our first kiss that night. The next night while we were talking I suddenly told you to close your eyes and you laughed at me. You asked me why and I held your hand and told you to think about us being together somewhere else where no one knew who we were or who our families are and no one objected us being together you did and I watched as you smiled. It seems perfect you told me and I felt my heart skip a beat. I never forgot that night because I fell in love with you that very moment. It was the perfect moment until I heard my father yelling. I got scared and started to tense up you just held my hand and told me everything would be alright. I could tell you were trying to convince yourself as well. My father soon found us and started to yell about how you were scum and how he was going to disown me or something stupid like that. I squeezed your hand as a plea for you not to leave and you squeezed it back as to say you wouldn't.

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real _

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess it's a love story baby just say yes_

My father apparated you to your house I supposed and I ran home away from him and locked my door with every locking spell I knew to make sure nobody could apparate inside. I sat and cried knowing I couldn't be near you until I found a way. I remembered that Red, my owl, was in my room. I sent you a note telling you we needed to find a way to be together and I would run away if I had too. You owled me back quickly saying it wasn't an option, so I owled you that I would owl you when something happened no matter if it was good or bad. My father beat my door for about 15 minutes and yelled, but I didn't listen to what he was saying. My mum tried too, but I wasn't going to budge. It went on for two days and I would just summon myself some food and wait for my fairytale prince to save me. It's surprising how naïve I was back then.

_But I got tired of waiting _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around _

_My faith in you was fading _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone _

_I've been waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head_

_I don't know what to think_

I waited for a week in my room alone for a reply but I never got it I listened to plenty of people knock on my door and try to talk to me until I finally just cast a silence spell over it. I felt so alone. Finally after the ninth day in my room Uncle Harry found a way in. I'm surprised I didn't see that coming. He defeated Voldemort he can defeat a door. He talked to me and convinced me to apparate to Hogsmead with Victoire. He asked me about you too and I told him how you never wrote me back and how I felt I wasted tears over you. I came out of my room and there were a lot of people at my house my dad looked pretty broken but encouraged me to go to Hogsmead and gave me some money. Me and Victoire left fast because the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. We walked around a bit and bought a few things. We walked through the streets when I saw you. You looked really nervous when you saw me and no matter how much I wanted to avoid you we needed to talk. I walked over to you to ask you why you didn't write and told you how alone I had been feeling. I told you how I waited and hoped you'd come for me but you never did and I decided how you never coming for me must have meant you caring was just something in my head.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said _

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone _

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad _

_You'll pick out a white dress _

_It's a love story baby just say yes _

You took my hand and told me you loved me and that's all it took for me to fall for you again. You knelt to the ground and pulled a black velvet box from your back pocket and Victoire gasped so loud that people started to watch. You asked me to marry you and I said yes. You kissed me and spun me around and for one in more than a week I was genuinely happy. You put the most beautiful ring on my finger. It was a 3 karat diamond on a silver band with two emeralds on either side of the diamond. You told me my dad came to talk to you and you both agreed we would get married after a three year engagement and that he was going to pay for me to get any dress I wanted. I got excited and started to cry and you wiped away my tears. I hugged Victoire who already started talking about wedding plans. I took you home and obviously by all the gasps and faces of the people in the room no one else knew about you and my father meeting either. I ran up and hugged him and everyone looked so confused until I filled them in on everything. My mum and grandmother burst into tears and all my cousins, especially Albus, were in shock because no one ever knew we even liked each other. I went to buy a dress immediately and took everyone with me –my mum, my grandmum, Victoire, Lily, Roxy, Molly, your mum, Emily, and aunt Ginny. We dated for three years and had a fantastic relationship. My father started to warm up to you and the rest of my family loved you.

Now I'm getting ready in a small room in the back of this church Victoire is fussing over my hair and our mums are crying. Lily is fixing my big, princess style, white dress and all the other bridesmaids are getting into their dresses. The bridesmaids dresses are emerald green and all are different in some way to match their personalities. I have everything the muggle tradition my mum made sure was done calls for my old diamond earring my new dress my mums diamond necklace and a blue flower in my emerald bouquet. I look in the long mirror and it reminds me of the Yule Ball in fifth year. Then we go to the doors in front of the church and I meet my father there because he is giving me away. Our mums and my grandmum go into the church and the music is starting and I get nervous. The big doors open and the bridesmaids glide down the aisle until it's my turn. My father extends his arm to me and we started to walk down the aisle. Everyone stands to look at me but I'm looking at you. Your blond hair is slightly messy the way I told you I like it and your gray-blue eyes are watering. My father tells me he loves me before I kiss him a hug and kiss and he leaves me at the alter with you. We say our vows while we held hands and I cried a bit. It seems like it didn't take long before the priest said you could kiss your bride. We kiss for a few seconds and walked down the aisle out the doors. We have our first dance at the reception and I danced with my father. Albus and Victoire gave their best man and maid of honor speeches and Albus proposes to Emily which he told you about, but not me, so I was surprised but so happy for them. After the reception there is a carriage with horses to take us to wherever your taking me you told me it's a surprise. I have to comfort a crying mum and grandmum while you calm yours and then give everyone else a last hug. I stop at my father who is now crying too I give him a huge hug and thank him for everything. I tell him I love him and then we leave. It's truly a fairytale.

* * *

Review would be nice!


End file.
